All the Proof Needed
by Aeilde Light
Summary: Narcissa's sisters are worried that Lucius is too cold for her and warn her that he may not be good for her, and Narcissa isn't sure if she should listen or not. this is just a one shot.


"Cissy!"

Narcissa turned to see her older sisters approaching her where she stood at the door, ready to leave for her date with Lucius. He had told her to dress nicely, but not where he was taking her.

"What is it? I have to go," she exasperated. She was already running late, and she knew Lucius would likely take it personally as he waited on the front doorstep for her.

"What, to go meet the Malfoy boy?" Bella sneered, "Cissy, he isn't good for you."

"What Bella means to say is," corrected Dromeda, glancing at the eldest sister, "that we're worried about you. The Malfoys have a reputation for being very cold and clinical in manner, we just don't want you to wind up with a guy who won't romance you or treat you right..."

"I think I can decide for myself who I'll date thank you!" Narcissa stormed out the door and slammed it behind her. Lucius was there, with the smallest frown on his face.

"Shall we? Or was there anything else you needed to do?" he asked calmly, but she could hear the slight disdain in his voice and it made her frown, remembering what her sisters had just said. She could tell Dromeda was concerned (and Bella too in her own special way) but they had no right to tell her who was good for her and who wasn't just because she was the baby of the family. And besides, just because Lucius wasn't the most romantic guy, it didn't mean he didn't love her, right?

"I'll apparate, you side-along, alright?" he asked giving her his arm. She nodded and placed her hand at the crook of his elbow, feeling the sudden squeeze of space around her then the shock of solid ground beneath her again. She breathed deeply and looked to him.

"Just a little bit further my dear," he smiled kindly down at her and she smiled back, knowing the Lucius didn't smile for just anyone, and regardless what Bella and Dromeda thought, he always had a smile for her. He led her into a head high hedge maze, and guided her easily through it. She could see a light ahead and strode forward, but he caught her hand and held her back. She looked to him, puzzled.

"Narcissa, I just led you through a dark maze, and though there is light ahead, there is likely to be more darkness in our future," he paused, trying to figure out how to continue. Narcissa was surprised; Lucius seemed a bit agitated and nervous, which was very unlike him. "I have to know, right now, if you're willing to travel this path with me, through the good and the bad, whatever may come out way." He pulled her close and looked down into her eyes, lovingly and pleadingly.

"Of course Lucuis, I love you. I'll stand by your side, no matter what comes." She whispered gently to him and leaned forward going onto her toes to kiss him gently. He held her tightly and kissed back passionately and pulled back to smile widely at her.

"Then this way, please," he gestured forward with a grand sweep and let her lead while he held her hand. She entered the center of the maze and gasped deeply. The area was lined with huge, beautiful red magic roses, growing out of the hedge itself. Enchanted will-o-wisps floated about the clearing giving gorgeous colored light that would fade and glow intermittently. At the very center was a table, set for two, with a sphere floating above giving a soft flickering yellow light very reminiscent of a large candle flame.

Narcissa put her hand to her mouth in awe. Lucius had never been the kind of man for this. The most romantic thing she had ever received from him was one single rose, once. Bella and Dromeda had been so wrong about him, and this right here was the proof. She could feel tears of joy pricking her eyes and she turned to look at him and found him on one knee, holding out an open ring box to her, and she could see, inside the diamond, a little flickering light that she knew was a tiny everlasting flame.

"Narcissa Black, would you do me the honor of being my wife and companion on this path of life?" he asked, his voice rather still and quiet. She could tell he was sitting very strained, as if trying to keep himself still, and she wondered if he was worried about dropping the ring.

"Yes." She said softly, "yes, yes, Lucius, yes!" she flung herself on him and showered his face with kisses and she could feel him trembling lightly from relief as she held him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so he was on top.

"I love you, Narcissa." He kissed her happily and she kissed back.


End file.
